


Hearts are Snitches

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a crush on Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts are Snitches

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Hearts are Snitches  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC Pairing of the Week Drabble Challenge  
pairing: Harry/Oliver

* * *

Hearts are Snitches. Tiny and shiny, swift and agile. Elusive.

Foul play, Captain - foul play! You aren't a Seeker. You're not allowed to touch. You've caught me anyway, by accident somehow. You don't see the golden glimmer trapped between your fingers. But it's there - it's there! You don't notice. You don't  _know._ In fear of rejection I can't bring myself to speak. All I can do is wait for you. But you don't know what's there so you can't set me free.

And in your rough hands my fragile wings will be crushed.


End file.
